A Light Shining In The Darkness
by Fizzing-Whizbee-nz
Summary: AU. Harry discovers that Sirius is stil alive and spends the summer with him and a girl whose family were killed by Death Eaters. Warning: Christian content, mild language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is dedicated to Maria who is helping me write it, and to her husband Joe who has to put up with long-winded Harry Potter discussions.

Chapter One

The Summer Holidays Begin.

Harry Potter sat on his bed at Number 4 Privet drive,  
staring unseeing out of the window. He had sat like this for most of the 5 days he had been back from Hogwarts, trying not to face the emptiness in his soul. Sirius was gone and Dumbledore had told Harry there was no way he could come back out of that veil.  
Sirius, who had loved Harry and been almost like a father to him in the 2 years since Harry had discovered the truth about his parent's deaths. It didn't seem fair that after all that had happened to Harry - losing his parents, having to watch Cedric DIGGORY die, having most of the wizarding world think he was a nutter, not to mention all the times he had faced Voldemort - he had lost Sirius as well. And it was my fault! thought Harry angrily, wishing yet again that he had never gone to the ministry that day. He had put his friends in danger and lost Sirius and none of it should have happened. He was so angry at himself for that!  
Darkness! that was what was surrounding him just at the moment. his soul was drowning in darkness. He didn't think he'd ever smile again, not ever. I must truly be bad, truly be evil for this to happen! he told himself. Harry shook his head. This wouldn't do, he couldn't stay here in this room, in this state forever! It was tempting though, oh so tempting.

Harry tried to think about something else, thoughts of Sirius were too painful and he wished he could just pretend that none of it had ever happened. He wished he was back at Hogwarts, where classes would have helped keep his mind off things. He was stuck here in Privet Drive and his Aunt and Uncle were pretending he wasn't there. He had no one to talk to, and for some reason or other Ron and Hermione weren't very communicative, maybe they didn't want to say anything that would upset him Harry thought.  
Jumping up Harry decided he couldn't sit there anymore, his thoughts just kept going round and round and he felt more depressed the longer he sat there. The darkness around him was getting thicker. He had to do something, anything!

Harry stepped out of his room and was just about to pass Dudley's room when he noticed the door was open and Dudley was sitting on his bed staring out the window as Harry had been doing. He had a bar of chocolate in his hand which he had opened, but he didn't seem too interested in eating it. It must be getting gooey and sticky by now Harry thought, wondering how long his cousin had been holding it like that. Harry had heard Dudley having bad dreams since he had been back from Hogwarts. He figured it was because of the dementor attack that Dudley had witnessed the previous summer. After all Dudley had been horribly shocked. Harry didn't blame him. Maybe I should talk to him. He shuddered as that thought occurred to him. Harry really didn't like Dudley, but seeing his cousin looking so dejected and depressed was a far cry from the arrogant git who had spent most of his life using Harry for a punching bag or sitting on him. Harry thought he'd even lost weight. He half expected Dudley to say something horrible or even throw something at him, but all of a sudden, he felt he had to explain that he had tried to stop the dementors from attacking him. Why must I always try to save everybody? he asked himself. He took a deep breath and walked closer to Dudley's door.

"Hi Dudley," he ventured, not sure what his cousin's reaction would be.

"O it's you," Dudley answered expressionlessly, "You can come in if you want,"

What? he wants me to come in? Maybe I'm delusional Harry thought. Not quite trusting that what he heard was really real, Harry stepped nearer the door.

"Uh, thanks," said Harry. When Dudley just sat and waited, he ventured in and sat on the bed.

"You want some?" asked Dudley, breaking the chocolate bar in half and handing a sticky mess to Harry. This is really weird. Maybe the dementors did something to his brain! Harry mused. Still Dudley was being unusually nice. Strange, but still, anything was better than sitting and brooding about the events at the ministry. He really didn't want the chocolate but not wanting to refuse Harry took it and bit into it.

"Do you like this music?" Dudley asked.

"It's very loud," answered Harry.

"What music do your sort listen to anyway?" asked the bigger boy curiously

What? he's asking me about "my sort? Harry could hardly believe his ears. He heard himself answering Dudley however. "O different people like different things I guess," said Harry, "We have our own groups like ..."

"Dudley!" Uncle Vernon called from downstairs.

"uh o, you better get out of here," Dudley said quietly. Harry got up and quickly went back to his own room. He wondered about that little chat with his cousin, Dudley had been more friendly than Harry could ever remember him being. What was going on, he wondered yet again! Maybe Dudley was going to be nice to him before he punched him until he was a bloody mess. That didn't make sense though. Maybe the dementors have scared some sense in to him, he mused.

A few more boring, dark oppressive days and nights passed for Harry. He tried studying but nothing seemed to interest him much. He wrote letters to his friends but he didn't talk much about the feelings churning inside him. He wished he had Dumbledore's pensieve so he could just get all thoughts of Sirius out of his mind, then he would feel so much better, or would he? Harry didn't want to pretend that Sirius had never been a part of his life,  
he just wished he could forget that his Godfather was dead and that it was his own damn fault! It would be so much easier to imagine him alive, hiding from the ministry somewhere like he had been 2 years ago before Harry's letter telling about his scar hurting had brought Sirius back to England. Damn, Harry thought,  
what if he had never wrote that letter and Sirius had stayed in hiding somewhere, would he have been forced to return to that horrible house in Grimmauld place?  
Would Sirius even now be alive? But then Harry would not have spent time with his Godfather and got to know him like he had. Anyway, Harry thought, there was no way Sirius would have stayed far away once Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Sirius had loved and cared about Harry, he could take comfort in that,  
but it hurt so much to lose that after such a short time. Other people had families but Harry had lost his parents and now Sirius and there was nobody left except his friends. Dumbledore cared about him, but Harry was still so angry at the headmaster that he didn't care. Harry knew that what had happened to Sirius wasn't Dumbledore's fault, but Harry couldn't help the resentment he felt that Dumbledore couldn't somehow have stopped Sirius from dying, or in some way bring him back from the veil. Surely the greatest wizard of the age would be able to do that, Harry thought. "Why must you keep prattling on?" He asked himself under his breath. He should know by now, that nothing ever went right for Harry Potter. Nothing ever would. Everything he touched would be ruined... would be... 

Harry's bedroom door opened suddenly and Uncle Vernon stood there. He entered without asking and slammed it shut behind him.  
Harry didn't even look up. He just couldn't fight anymore. Didn't care. Uncle Vernon was sneering at him now.

"I want to talk to you, boy," he said, glaring at Harry. O what now, Harry thought. He supposed he'd better at least pretend to pay attention. He wanted to tell his uncle to get out, to never come back in to his room, to just go jump!

"What about?" he asked instead.

"Your Aunt and Dudley and I have been asked to have dinner with my boss, there's talk that I could get a promotion," his uncle said smugly.

"O, um, congratulations," Harry said.

" Don't you be disrespectful boy! anyway, we're going to dinner tomorrow night. You will stay locked in your room and you will not leave it under any circumstances, not even if the house catches fire, do I make myself clear boy?" Uncle Vernon moved his face close to Harry's.

"I understand," Harry answered quietly, not in the mood for an argument with Uncle Vernon.

Don't think I don't know you and your nasty friends played a trick on us last year, all England best kept lawn competition indeed"  
Harry shuddered. That day held wonderful memories for him. Someone had come and took him away from this place. Ok so the trip on the brooms could have been the trip from hell, but at the end Harry got to be with his Godfather...

"That wasn't my doing," Harry said trying to shut out thought of Sirius and the fact that he would never again see him.

"I don't care who's doing it was, you stay right here in this room tomorrow night, if I find just one broken glass you'll be locked in here for the rest of the summer!"

A little of Harry's fight raised it's head. He couldn't fight this man though.I wonder what mad eye would have to say about that?  
Harry wanted to say. Instead he just sighed and said,  
"Yes uncle Vernon," .

A/N: review please 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was originally going to write this without Sirius being in it but my friend Maria convinced me that in an alternate universe anything can happen and I did want Sirius to be a part of it because he was my favourite character. Thanks to Maria witherwings1972 who helped me with this story.

Chapter Two

Dudley and Dumbledore

Harry lay on his bed listening to the sounds of his Aunt and Uncle getting ready for their evening out.  
Earlier in the day there had been a huge row because Dudley had said he thought he was coming down with the flu and wasn't well enough to go. Aunt Petunia had immediately said that she would stay home and look after her poor sick boy but Uncle Vernon had shouted that Dudders was old enough to look after himself for a few hours and he insisted that Petunia was going to the dinner with him and that was an end of it. Later harry heard Aunt Petunia in Dudley's room, checking up on him Harry guessed.

"Now if you are feeling any worse you just call this number and Mummy wil come straight home to stay with you or take you to the doctor. O dear I wish I didn't have to leave you with that nasty boy in the next room, I don't know what he might do to you when we're not here. If he hurts you ... well"

"He won't hurt me Mum," Dudley answered sighing.

"Who knows what his sort will do? O there's your father calling I better go now, take care of yourself while I'm away, dinky duddidums,"

Harry wondered what Dudley was playing at, he didn't seem ill to Harry, he guesssed his cousin wasn't much interested in going to some boring dinner, but he usually did what his parents wanted. Just then the bedroom door creaked open and Dudley entered.

Harry Warily grabbed his wand from under the bed clothes where he was hiding it. Dudley Shuddered but didn't move. Harry simply laid his wand beside him on the bed, and waited to see what Dudley would do.  
dudley Blinked several times before asking, "Can I talk to you Harry?"

"Sure," Harry answered, sitting up.

"Um well I've wanted to have the chance to talk to you since, since you got back from school... you know,  
without Mum and Dad listening in," Dudley said hesitatingly.

"What about?" Harry asked.

"About... what happened ... last summer, about those things you ... it was awful, I still dream about it..."

"The dementors" said Harry, "I know, they are awful, I didn't make them come, I tried to stop them attacking you you know."

"I know, I think," Dudley answered appologetically.  
Harry looked up in surprise. "I saw it all ... in a dream ... there was something silver that came from your, your..."

"My wand, yes," Harry answered, "It was a Patronus,  
it's how you get rid of Dementors," How did you explain things like that to a muggle? Harry didn't know what to say.

"Uh yeah, well I just wanted to say thanks for helping me and ... um I'm sorry for thinking you ..."

"O it's ok," Harry answered.

"ugh those things were awful," Dudley said shivering,  
"I couldn't talk to Mum and Dad about them, they wouldn't understand but well you're a ... well you know about them and," suddenly Dudley reached out and clutched Harry's arm, "O what what, w was that? Do you think there could be some here, now, coming in to get us?"

Dudley had gone horribly pale and Harry's heart suddenly lurched with pity. Shaking his head he quickly replied, "I don't think so," "It sounds like footsteps, could your parents be home already?" but he knew somehow, he didn't know how, but whoever had just entered the front door was magical, there was an energy in the air that Harry instinctively recognised.  
He also somehow knew this wasn't dark magic. Whoever it was, wasn't trying to hurt him he didn't think,  
still, better to be safe than sorry. "Let's go down"  
he said, grabbing his wand from the mess of bedclothes he had shoved it back under when he saw Dudley wasn't about to do anything to him.

Dudley followed Harry down the steps, trying to hide behind him although he didn't have a chance of doing that. As soon as Harry saw who was standing in the front hallway he relaxed.

"It's ok Dudley, it's my headmaster from school," he whispered.

Professor Dumbledore was trying to dress as a muggle,  
without much hope of passing for one. He wore bright blue velvet pants and a yellow silk shirt with a black felt hat and cowboy boots. The boys tried to hide their smiles at his odd appearance.

"Ah Harry my boy, and this is your cousin Dudley,  
pleased to meet you!" Professor Dumbledore held out his hand to Dudley who tried to shrink behind Harry.

"O ... I'll just leave you to talk," said Dudley looking relieved as he headed back up the stairs.

"Wel Harry my boy if you pack up your things we can be on our wayDumbledore said.

"We, go where?" Harry said dazedly.

"We are going to Grimmauld place, I will wait here while you pack your things."

Harry took the hint and hurried upstairs. He threw things randomly into his trunk and had trouble closing it. He wasn't sure what to make of this sudden departure to Grimmauld place and he didn't really want to go there anyway, not after what had happened to Sirius. He just hoped Kreacher wouldn't be there.

"Are you going away, Harry?" Dudley asked as he came in.

"Yes it seems that way," Harry answered. He finished his packing and carried his trunk downstairs. He went back and collected Hedwig's cage, feeling glad that she was safely sleeping in there.

Dumbledore gave Dudley a note for his parents and Harry said goodbye to his cousin before Dudley turned and went back upstairs to his room.

Harry didn't know if his new friendship or whatever it was would last with Dudley, but at least they were being nice to each other. Harry thought that was kind of neat.

"Now we will send these on ahead," said Dumbledore interrupting harry's thoughts. Muttering a spell and vanishing Harry's things.

Remus Lupin was there to greet Harry at Grimmauld place wen he and Dumbledore apparated there a few minutes later. Harry greeted Lupin affectionately feeling glad that Sirius had left the house to Lupin.  
The three of them went to the kitchen and Harry looking at dumbledore asked,

"Is there any reason why you brought me here sir? I mean I'm glad to leave the Dursleys and all that but usually I have to stay there for half the holidays or something and the Weasleys aren't here are they?"

"I will explain everything, but there is something I need to say to you first mhy boy, prepare yourself for a shock. I have discovered something which I had not expected and I think you will be pleased when you know...

"Albus please be careful. Harry, I think you should sit down." Lupin broke in. Harry ignored this his mind already racing. 

" This is probably going to be a stupid question Harry chided himself, but instinct told him that somehow this had something to do with his dead godfather.

"Is ... is it something about Sirius, Sir?"

"Yes Harry. It seems that when Sirius realised he was falling through the veil he touched a portkey which he had in his pocket, I presume the plan was to portkey you away from the ministry if he could. Anyway the portkey took him to a safe, unplottable location, I will take you there presently. I thought that you would wish to spend the rest of the summer with him there, now that you know he is still alive."

Harry's stomach flipped over. Is this a joke? he asked himself? but no Lupin and Dumbledore wouldn't be that cruel. He gasped, feeling like he couldn't get enough air. Suddenly his knees buckled and he would have fallen had it not been for lupin grabbing him and sitting him in a chair. After several minutes Harry mustered the will to speak. He really didn't know what to say first. "Siriuss still alive?" Remus stood at Harry's side with a hand on his shoulder.

"I couldn't believe it either." He softly said. "But Harry I assure you it's quite true." Harry needed to think.  
Dumbledore had been sure he had died when he fell through the veil. How could a wizard like Dumbledore be so wrong about something as important as that?  
Harry believed he had lost his Godfather forever.

"I know it is a great shock to you," said Dumbledore softly, "Have a sherbert lemon my boy," Harry didn't think the sweet would help much but he took it anyway.

"And when were you going to tell me?" Harry asked glaring at Dumbledore. He felt angry at being once again kept in the dark about something important.

"My dear boy, I had no idea until today. I too thought he was lost. He was afraid that if he contacted us before things settled down he would have put us in danger, especially you and also there were other matters he had to see to, but he will tell you about that I'm sure."

"I want to see him now," Harry said in a flat determined voice, shrugging off Lupin's hand.

"So you shall, take hold of this," Dumbledore. It read " galleon out of his pocket and extended it, the moment Harry touched it he felt the familiar jerk behind his navel.

A/N: sorry for taking so long to update it won't take me so long next time I promise. Thanks for the nice reviews I got. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: please dont' sue little old me, please! I didn't steal Harry Potter or anything else belonging to JKR I just, um, borrowed them.

A/N: As always this is dedicated to my wonderful beta reader witherwings1972 who is computerless for a while so updates might be slow, luckily I have some chapters in reserve. Chapter three

An Answered Prayer

"Sirius!" Harry called as soon as he and Dumbledore arrived at wherever they were.

"Harry," his Godfather called, hurrying through a door at the end of the room.

"It's true, you're alive," Harry cried, throwing his arms around Sirius and holding him as if he wouldn't ever let go, "I never thought I would see you again and it was all my fault."

" "You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you?" Sirius asked, patting Harry's shoulder.

"I thought ... they all told me ... you were d-d-dead," Harry said, not trying to stop the tears. His Godfather hesitated and then hugged Harry tight. Harry was so relieved to have his godfather back, he had prayed that somehow Sirius might not be dead, and now he was here and Sirius was here, Harry had never felt so happy in his life. The thought crossed his mind that the next time he had to cast a patronus he wouldn't have any trouble finding his happiest memory. Even though he was so happy he was also very confused, it had all happened so suddenly. Was it really only a few hours ago he had been talking to Dudley at Privet Drive? He looked up From Sirius's shoulder then and saw Dumbledore had turned away to give them time alone.

"I need to get back to headquarters now Sirius, Harry, and I know you two have a lot to talk about. I will see you both later" the headmaster said after a moment.

"Thank you, sir, for letting me know and bringing me here to Sirius," Harry said sincerely.

"Yes thank you, we appreciate this," Sirius said, letting go of Harry and shaking Dumbledore's hand. Dumbledore smiled kindly at each of them before turning and disapparating. Sirius led Harry into the next room which was obviously the kitchen. There were 2 plates and cups in the sink and Harry wondered about that, maybe Dumbledore had eaten dinner with Sirius before going to get Harry.

You look like you could use a drink," Sirius commented, pulling his wand out of his pocket, "Accio butterbeer!" The door of the pantry opened and two bottles of butterbeer came out, landing on the table in front of Sirius and Harry.

"Thanks," said Harry, opening his bottle and taking a big gulp, "so ... er ... who's place is this?"

"It's mine for the time being, until Amelia comes of age, and even then she might let me stay here, I don't fancy returning to Grimmauld place," Sirius shuddered. Harry didn't blame him, he remembered how much his Godfather had hated being stuck in that horrible old house.

"Who's Amelia?" he asked, "I don't think I've ever heard you talking about her before,"

"She's a distant cousin of mine. Her parents were killed by Death Eaters just a few days ago, her mother was a Muggle and you know what Voldemort's followers think of them. Amelia doesn't have anyone else so I'm her legal guardian," Sirius explained, "This house belonged to her family and she'll be staying here with us, it's as safe as Dumbledore can make it".

"O that's sad about her parents," Harry knew how it was to have no parents or close family, he only had Sirius and he had almost lost him. He had so many questions to ask, how was Sirius still alive? Where had he been since that day in the ministry? But instead he asked about Amelia, there was plenty of time to ask Sirius his questions and he was curious about the girl who would be spending the summer with them..

"how old is she?"

"Sixteen, she'll be going into your year at Hogwarts. Up until now she was tutored by her father, and she's a bit nervous of going to Hogwarts."

"I guess that's understandable," Harry replied, "Where is she now?"

"She wanted to give us some time alone, she went up to her room just before you came," Sirius explained. Harry thought about that for a moment before something occured to him.

"uh sirius? uh how did she escape the death eaters? They wouldn't have exactly let her live!"

"Her father was in the Order. Dumbledore heard a rumour that the Death Eaters were after him so he sent Amelia to Dumbledore for safe keeping. I don't know why he and his wife didn't get out of there. Amelia doesn't have any other family except some relatives on her mother's side and they won't have anything to do with her because she's a witch, so Dumbledore brought her here and made this house unplottable. I didnt' fancy going back to Grimmauld place, I figured if I went back there I was likely to murder Kreacher, so I was glad when Dumbledore suggested I should come here and stay with Amelia."

Harry could sympathise with Sirius' desire to get rid of Kreacher, it was he who told Harry that Sirius had been taken to the ministry.

"Don't you mind being away from headquarters?" he asked.

"I wasn't much use there, and I felt helpless because there was nothing I could do, and of course that git Snape had to keep rubbing it in that I was useless to the ause. If I never see that house again it will be too soon for me," Sirius said bitterly.

Abruptly he stood up and motioned for Harry to follow him. "It's late and I guess we should be getting to sleep. You and I will be sharing a room by the way,"

Harry didn't mind sharing with his Godfather. Actually he was rather pleased about the prospect. When he had first heard about Amelia he felt slightly put out, he wanted to have plenty of talks with Sirius alone. Now it didn't seem so bad. The girl has just lost her parents after all have a little heart Harry. He almost screamed at himself. He followed Sirius up the winding stair case and stood looking at their room. Harry didn't look around much however as he was dead tired .

"I'm going to have a shower and then I'll be in Harry. Get some sleep, you look all done in. I'm sorry I had to wait to let you know harry." Sirius said looking back from the doorway. 

Just as Harry was climbing into the bed he heard a voice coming from the room down the hallway. It was the most beautiful voice Harry had ever heard and he lay there listening although he didn't recognise the song.

"When peace, like a river, attendeth my way,

When sorrows like sea billows roll;

Whatever my lot, Thou has taught me to say,

It is well, it is well, with my soul.

It is well, with my soul,

It is well, with my soul,

It is well, it is well, with my soul."

Harry didn't understand what it was all about but he liked the sound of her voice and the words were somehow soothing. He drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
His prayers were answered, Sirius wasn't dead and he would be able to spend the rest of the summer with him.

A/N: I decided to use the hymn "it is well with my soul" because it seemed appropriate, the writer of the hymn had lost family members not long before he wrote those words.  
Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter reviews are much appreciated and encourage me to keep going, a pack of chocolate frogs to each of you! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry for the looong delay in updating I've been very slack and because of that I am putting 2 chapters up today. My beta's back online, yay!

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR so obviously I dont' own Harry Potter.

Chapter four Over Breakfast

Amelia woke early the next morning. The house was quiet, Sirius and his Godson the famous Harry Potter were still sleeping she guessed. Getting out of bed,  
she dropped to her knees and prayed:

"Father God thank you for this new day, thank you that I'm in a safe place and I'm not alone. Please help me cope with the sadness of losing my parents.  
Harry Potter has come to stay, I'm a bit nervous of meeting him but it would be so nice if we could become friends, then I wouldn't feel alone when I go to Hogwarts. I pray that he will accept me as I am, I know not many witches and wizards have faith in you and people will think I'm strange because I do but I'm not going to deny you or what I believe in. Please help me to be strong and to share your truth with the people I meet. Amen."

She sat on her bed and read her bible for a while, the bible that had belonged to her mother and was the one thing she had left of her parents. She had been carrying it when her father had got word of a possible Death Eater attack and had sent her through the floo to Dumbledore.

When she had finished her chapter she got dressed and went downstairs and made a cup of tea. She was cooking scrambled eggs for breakfast when Harry appeared.She smiled nervously at him and said hello.

"Hi,that smells good. I guess you're Amelia?" Harry felt a bit stupid saying something like that, but all of a sudden he was nervous too. Amelia was a pretty girl with dark brown hair that fell in soft curls to her hips, big blue eyes and a sweet smile. She was quite a bit shorter than Harry but she had a quiet strength and dignity about her. He guessed she was the source of the singing. This girl aroused his curiosity. He wanted to know more. She was still smiling at Harry but looked at him in a way that told him she was terribly nervous. She didnt stare at his scar he noted which was kind of nice.

"Oh yeah!" She was replying. "And you must be Harry?" She giggled nervously. "There's enough breakfast for you if you want some," she offered.

"Thanks," he answered and went through to the bathroom. When he came back there were two plates of egs and a plate of buttered toast on the table. Harry poured himself some tea and sat down.

"Mmm this tastes good," he said.

"I like cooking," she said a little bit defensively, "My mother was a Muggle and she taught me." she wasn't sure if Harry was one of those wizards who hated Muggle borns.

"My Aunt Petunia taught me to cook, she and my uncle and cousin are Muggles but my Mum was a witch," Harry told her.

"Sirius told me about your parents, i'm sorry," she said quietly.

"He told me what happened to yours too, I'm sorry," Harry answered, unsure what else to say. What did you say to someone who had lost their parents just a few days ago?

"O well," she said, blushing a little, "I'm a Christian and my faith helps me,"

Harry did a double take. he looked at her for a moment without speaking. He had never discussed religion before. His aunt and uncle used to tell him he was too evil to enter a church, not that they ever went to church. After a moment, he feebly replied, "O, well, that's good," He had never met anyone before who talked about their faith like she was speaking of it now and certainly not a witch. It made him a bit uncomfortable although he couldn't have said why.

"Do you think that being a Christian makes me less magical?" her voice was almost angry.

"Um I hadn't really thought about that,"

"Some people do," she went on, "It was the Christians that burned witches in the Middle Ages after all."

""Um yeah, we learned about that in History of Magic," Harry answered. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"My Dad said if I ever went to Hogwarts people wouldn't like me because of being Muggle born and because of my faith, I'm rather nervous about going," she admitted. Harry smiled at her. He knew what it was to be different, his scar had made him an object of curiosity from the day he arrived at school, people pointing and staring, he understood how Amelia felt.

"Not all people at Hogwarts hate Muggle borns," he said, trying to put her at ease, "One of my best friends is Muggle born and she's the best witch in our year."

"Are there any Christians there?" she asked eagerly.

"Maybe," he thought for a moment, "I don't know of any but there might be some." She figured that if there were any they were keeping quiet about it. "My mother was a Christian, and she told my father about it i guess. Apparently he took a while to come around but I was born and he sssss said I was a miricle and his whole outlook changed..." She trailed off looking sad. Harry sat silently wondering what to say to this strange beautiful girl. Suddenly she seemed to come back to herself. Getting up, she collected their dishes and put them in the sink.

"I'll wash up," Harry offered, "You cooked,"

"Ok," she answered, "We'll clean up after Sirius has eaten," she looked at Harry and said quietly, "Sirius said you were ok. He was right." She turned away,  
flushing, and left the room. Harry was relieved, he didn't know how he would have answered that.

"Did I hear someone talking about me?" Sirius asked, coming into the room and rubbing his eyes.

"Uh yeah, you want some breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Just tea and toast," he replied. With a flick of Sirius's wand, the bread was putting itself in to the muggle toaster. Harry grinned and poured tea for his Godfather and for himself and they sat down.

"Um, I wanted to ask you about..."

"Why I'm not dead," sirius said sighing, "The truth is I hoped that if I went to the ministry I could portkey you away from there so you wouldn't have to face Voldemort again."

"You knew he would be there?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well I suspected it, I wanted to protect you in case he was. It was all his plan you know, to make you think I was there, and that bloody house-elf was happy to play along by making you think I had been taken."

"What happened to that bloody house elf anyway?" Harry asked with a grin. 

"Well, poor Creecher," Harry raised an eyebrow. "As I was saying," Sirius continued,  
"Poor Creecher had become quite Deranged of late. The night I survived, he babbled on that he felt the blood trator who was his master wasnt dead, but the death eaters didn't believe him. They killed him. They still think I'm dead and so does the ministry. The ministry still think I'm guilty you know,  
Of course the order members know i'm alive and are still miss directing the ministry. Anyway getting back to what i was saying before," I didn't get the chance to help you any, when I realised I was going through that veil I portkeyed out of there. I feel responsible that I couldn't help you Harry."

"It was all my fault anyway!" Harry cried bitterly, "If I hadn't believed that dream or vision or whatever it was I wouldn't have gone and I wouldn't have put you and my friends in danger."

Sirius got up from the table and went to stand beside Harry. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It wasn't all your fault and you shouldn't think that way Harry. Dumbledore should have told you about the prophecy earlier so you wouldn't have been lured by voldemort, and snape or someone should have realised what you were going to do and taken steps to stop you, although I guess you wouldn't have listened to anything he had to say. It's true you should have tried harder to learn Occlumency but having Snape as a teacher wouldn't have been much fun."

"You got that right," Harry said darkly. Harry remembered the pensive and the part James and sirius had played in all that, but he pushed the thought aside.  
He wasn't going to feel sorry for Snape. Sirius broke through his thoughts.

"Anyway nothing happened to me and everyone came out all right so no more blaming yourself ok?"

Sirius was looking at him sternly. Harry sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right," he agreed. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks to all who read and reviewed, it really encourages me when I know people like my story.

Chapter five Dumbledore's request

Harry decided it was time to start on his holiday assignments, he had a particularly complicated one to do for his least favourite teacher, Professor Snape. He sat at the kitchen table and began searching through 1000 magical herbs and fungi to find the information he needed.

"O you're doing school work are you?" Amelia asked, "I was hoping, maybe sometime over the summer, you'd go over my work with me to see if I'm at the same level as I should be to go into sixth year at Hogwarts? I mean I want to be ready ..."

"Sure," ar you any good at potions by any chance?"

"Not bad, but it wasn't my best subject, I'm good at Charms and my father was good at teaching Defence Against the Dark arts."

"The potions teacher at Hogwarts is very ... er ... demanding," harry said. Amelia looked nervous.

"I'll go and get my books too, and do some revision." hse said, hurrying away. Harry thought that Hermione would approve of Amelia studying during the summer, he could picture his friend sitting at her house with a pile of books before her and her study planner open, it made him smile. He wondered about O.W.L results, surely they would be getting them sometime soon, but the thought made him feel sik with nerves so he turned his thoughts back to potions. 

Amelia came back with her arms piled with books and notes. 

"Can I borrow your list of holiday assignments?" she asked, "I guess I should do them too."

"You don't have to, they won't expect you to do them," Harry explained.

"But I wantt to make a good impression," she said. Harry handed her a roll of parchment. They worked in silence for a while, the only sounds being the scratching of quill and the turning of pages.

"Studying together I see," said Sirius, looking approvingly at them.

"I've got an assignment for Snape," Harry explained.

Sirius made a face. "I'd like to help you but I was never much good at potions," he appologised. He sat at the table reading The Daily Prophet.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore left it for me," Sirius explained.

"Anything interesting in there?" Harry asked.

"Not much," Sirius answered. Voldemort and his gang are keeping quiet." ." Amelia flinched and dropped her quill.

"You say the name!" she gasped.

"Both of us do," Harry answered, "Dumbledore says fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself." 

"That's easy for him to say, his parents weren't killed by Death Eaters!" Amelia got up and hurried away. Sirius and Harry looked at each other uncertainly for a moment, then Harry got up and followed her. She was sitting on her bed, holding a handkerchief and trying to wipe away her tears but she couldn't stop crying. Harry sat down beside her and awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she wailed, "I ... just ... miss them so much!"

"cry if you need to," he said, "sometimes it helps." she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Harry put an arm around her. He wanted to say something to comfort her but he didn't know what there was to say. He remembered how he felt when he thought Sirius had died, no words could comfort him then. After a while Amelia lifted her face and gave a watery smile.

"Thanks," she said shyly. Harry moved his arm away and stood up.

"Come down when you're ready," he said, thinking to give her some time alone.

"I'll just wash my face," she said. She went into the bathroom and washed her face, thinking how kind Harry had been. It was clear he had felt awkward but he had come to her and sat with her while she cried and she apppreciated it. She thought when she got to know him better she might tell him that.

Sirius looked up as Harry came back into the room.

"It's ok she'll be down in a minute," Harry said.

"This is so hard for her," Sirius commented, "She was always with her father and she got on well with her mother too even though Mary didn't understand about her magical side. Now she's lost both of them and she's stuck here with people she hardly knows."

"Yes it must be hard for her, everything is different now," Harry said thoughtfully. Amelia came back and smiled at them. They smiled back and she sat down again.

"You told me about the potions teacher at Hogwarts, what are the other teachers like?" she asked. Harry could tell she wanted to change the subject and he started talking about the professors. After a while they packed away their books and together the three of them made lunch. Harry asked Sirius about the professors he had while he was at Hogwarts.

"We had a great Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," he said, "A very powerful wizard called Professor Chapman. He told us interesting stories of adventures he and his dog had. We didnt' always believe him but he was a good teacher and he used to make us laugh." 

"Who did you have for Potions?" harry asked curiously.

"O we had Horace Slughorn, he was a good potions maker and his classes were interesting but he mainly cared about people who were related to important people."

"Well he sounds better than Snape anyway," Harry commented, "Anyone who isn't a Slytherin has no hope with Snape and his classes aren't interesting, he just puts the instructions on the board and expects us to work it out from there."

"You're making me nervous of this Professor Snape," Amelia complained.

"Snape is a very gifted potions maker and that makes him impatient with those who aren't as good," Sirius said, trying to be fair. Just then two figures apparated into the house, Dumbledore and Lupin. Harry was pleased to see them, he hadn't had much time to chat with Remus the night before.

"Harry," Remus said, smiling at him. Sirius and Dumbledore were talking quietly together, Harry wondered what they were discussing but he supposed Sirius would tell him later. He turned to talk to Lupin but he noticed that Amelia was sitting alone and left out of the conversations around her, so he introduced her to Lupin. Lupin took her hand and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said gently. Amelia nodded.

"Remus was our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in my third year," Harry explained, "He taught me a lot."

"You were a good student," Lupin said.

"I wonder who we'll have for Defence this year?" Harry mused. Dumbledore heard him and turned in his direction.

"Unfortunately I haven't been able to find anyone to fill the position yet," he said, "For some reason or other people seem unwilling to take that particular job." He smiled at Harry who laughed.

"I'm not surprised," he said, "I just hope the ministry won't give us another teacher like Umbridge,"

"The ministry is no longer involving itself so deeply in the affairs of Hogwarts," Dumbledore informed him, "It will be up to me to find a teacher."

"NO more educational decrees," Harry said happily, "No more inquisitorial squad."

"Certainly not!" Dumbledore said. The conversation continued, and after a while Dumbledore rose to leave.

"A word with you Harry," he said, drawing him to a quiet area. "I wish you to continue your occlumency lessons with Professor Snape," he announced. "It is more ipmortant than ever that you are able to shield your mind from Voldemort, since you know the contents of that prophecy and we don't wish him to know any more than he already does."

"Occlumency with snape!" Harry said aghast, "But last year ... the lessons were a complete disaster!" 

"Harry you and Professor snape are on the same side in this war. If we are going to win we need to be united and work together. Whatever is between you and Professor Snape I wish you to put it aside and work together, there is much he can teach you Harry but you have to be willing to learn."

"And he has to be willing to teach, it's not enough for him to tell me to empty mmy mind and then invade my memories without telling me how I'm supposed to stop him."

"If you will both promise to make an effort then I think progress can be made," Dumbledore said sternly. Harry thought he was asking a lot but he also saw the sense in learning Occlumency so he nodded in agreement.

"Very good," Dubledoe approved. "He will come for your first lesson a week from today, he is attending a potion masters' conference in Wellington New Zealand but he will be back and he has agreed to start teaching you next week." 

"Ok sir, I'll try harder to learn," Harry promised, "I know how important it is." Harry felt nervous at the thought of the lessons with Snape but he resolved that no matter how hard they were he would keep on and master Occlumency. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, I was away for 2 weeks and then when I came home I wanted to update but I've been having problems with which seem to be resolved now. Again I'm putting up 2 chapters to make up for the long wait. This one is short but the next one is longer.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my niece Imogen, born on the 7th of Feb 2007. 

Chapter Six

The Keeper of Merlinswood

Dumbledore and Lupin were saying their goodbyes and preparing to disapparate when the door suddenly opened. Dumbledore looked unconcerned but Sirius and Remus grabbed their wands.

A beautiful old lady stood there. She had long white hair and soft pale blue eyes and her face was unlined. She wore long flowing robes of dark green and she carried a harp.

"Welcome honoured guests, welcome to Merlinswood," she said. Her voice was pleasant and musical.  
Harry wondered who this strange lady was. He looked to Amelia and saw her staring at the lady with her mouth open in surprise.

"You're Enid, keeper of Merlinswood, I've heard about you." the woman nodded. Dumbledore bowed deeply but harry saw that Sirius and Lupin were as mystified as he was. They had lowered their wands however.

"This lady has lived in these hills all her life and has studied ancient magic. It is said that Merlin's cave is in these hills somewhere and whoever finds it and enters the Crystal Cave will know the future." Dumbledore explained. Enid smiled serenely at Dumbledore and handed the harp to Amelia.

"Your father told me you had a fine voice. Take this and use it well." she said. Amelia blushed and thanked her. Enid smiled gently at each of them in turn before turning and leaving the house.

"I don't believe it," Amelia cried happily, "I didnt' think I would ever meet her but I have always wanted to, she's a very powerful witch. "

"She is indeed," said the Headmaster, "If she is adding her protections to mine then nothing can harm you while you are here."

Harry had never felt this way before, ever since Enid had walked into the room he felt such peace and goodness, like nothing bad would happen ever again.  
He knew that wasn't true but it was a nice feeling. Even Occlumency with Snape didn't trouble him so much anymore, but there was one thing he wanted to ask the Headmaster before he left.

"I was wondering Professor, can I tell Ron and Hermione where I am and the truth about Sirius? They will worry if they don't hear from me."

"hmmmm," Dumbledore said reflectively.

"I think Ron and Hermione can be trusted, and it's ok with me if they want to come visit," Sirius said, "It might be nice for Amelia to meet more of the people she will be with at school."

"I believe Miss Granger and Mr Weasley's discression can be trusted," Dumbledore said, "If you have any letters for them I will see that they receive them, Harry."

Harry quickly grabbed quill and parchment and dashed off two letters, telling Ron and Hermione everything and saying that they could come and visit him and sirius if they wanted to. After he finished he gave the letters to Dumbledore.

"Thanks sir," he said. Dumbledore and Lupin said their goodbyes and departed. Harry noted that Lupin was looking happy, but somehow exhausted. He made sure to embrace his old professor before he left, knowing that the full moon was coming soon.

The three of them sat in the sitting room chatting easily about the events of the day. After a while Sirius suggested,

"Why don't you play us a tune on your new harp, Amelia?" She was eager to do just that, and she hurriedly collected it and sat down again. The music washed over Harry and Sirius and they felt at peace. Harry could understand why Dumbledore had once said that music was a magic far beyond that which they studied at Hogwarts, it had a power of it's own. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: When I was thinking about Occlumency I didn't really know how to explain it so I got an idea from another fic I was reading but tried to make my chapter about it as different as I could.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to all those who have read and reviewed this story so far, thanks a lot!

Chapter seven

Occlumency

The next week passed pleasantly for Harry Amelia and Sirius. In the mornings Harry and Amelia studied, and in the afternoons they would go for walks in the area around the cottage that was protected by Enid and Dumbledore's spells. They couldn't go outside the protected area because there was a wall of air around it that was impossible to break through. It was good for Sirius to be in the open air again and he enjoyed sitting on the back steps watching the sunset. Sometimes they would have their meals outside, sitting on the grass or at the table Sirius conjured for them. Every evening amelia would go off by herself with her harp to practise her singing, and it gave Harry and Sirius time to talk. Harry confided how nervous he was about the upcoming lessons with his least favourite teacher.

"They were horrible last time, he saw things from my past that I didn't want him of all people to see and he'll do it again and then make fun of me in class like he always does,"

Harry knew this was a little untrue. Well growsly untrue, he somehow knew Snape wouldn't do it, but something deep inside of him wanted Sirius to get him out of these lessons he had agreed to. Wanted Sirius to tell him that he didn't have to do it, that he could just be a kkid. Sirius didn't give Harry the answer he wanted to hear though.

"Well I guess it's better for Severus to see your memories, Harry. Better than Voldemort knowing too much about your past," Sirius said reasonably, Although part of him was still wanting to protest , Harry had to grudgeingly admit he had a point.

"I just wish I was being taught by someone I could trust. I know Snape's a good Occlumens but well I don't trust him as far as I can throw him so it's going to be hard letting him into my mind again." Sirius nodded sympathetically and put an arm around his godson, butt there wasn't much he could do or say to help Harry Sirius knew this was a matter of life and death, and he hoped against hope that Snape and Harry could come to some kind of understanding. He didn't much like Snape, but knew the man was a gifted wizard and could possibly save harry's life.

As the day for his first lesson approached Harry got more and more nervous about it and by the afternoon when Snape was expected Harry had worked himself up into a state. He was almost sick with nerves and looked drawn and pale. Sirius desperately wanted to do something for Harry but felt helpless. Heck, he didn't know how to raise a teen, let alone one who had been through everything Harry had. I'm raising two young adults who have suffered more than most adults would face in a life time, he thought even more desperately. All he could do was let things play themselves out and be there to help where possible. He frowned thinking of the 12 lost years of his life. Sirius you can't bring them back, he told himself sternly and went back to doing the crossword in the proffet.

Severus Snape arrived just after lunch, when the dishes in the sink were washing themselves and Sirius had just put a cleaning charm on the table. Sirius was tense too Harry realised, Snape wasn't exactly his favourite person.

"Severus," he said, nodding stiffly.

"Black," Snape half snarled,, "Mr Potter."

"This is Amelia Albion," Harry said, looking at her, "And this is Professor Snape." Snape nodded at her and indicated that Harry should follow him into the sitting room.

"You look tense, Mr Potter," Snape observed... Tense was an understatement, the professor mused. The boy looked absolutely awful. What was wrong? Wasn't the boy happy about his godfather being alive? Oh albus why do I let you get me in to these crazy schemes of yours? he angrily thought to himself. No time for that, he had a job to do and he would teach the boy occlumency if it was the last thing he ever did.  
Snape snapped to attention, the boy was speaking to him.

"Well I guess I am, a bit tense you know, after last time," Harry realised he shouldn't have said that. Last time he had looked into the pensieve and seen what his father had done to Snape, "Er, I wanted to appologise for ... um ... for looking into the pensieve, I know I shouldn't have done that." Harry had decided to try and get on better with Snape as Dumbledore suggested, not that it was going to be easy. Snape looked surprised for a moment and then nodded. "Um I've been trying to empty my mind every night like you told me to sir, but it is hard to stop myself thinking of anything." Snape again looked surprised but quickly masked his expression in to almost looking bored..

"Did I indeed tell you not to think of anything?" Snape asked.

"You told me to empty my mind and I thought that was what you meant, Sir. You didn't really explain to me what I had to do." Harry shuddered slightly waiting for the professor to start rawing at him, telling him he was being disrespectful. Snape meerly looked at Harry for a moment and mused.  
"Hmmm maybe I wasn't specific enough for you Mr Potter, maybe I need to be clearer in my instructions," Harry did a double take. It seemed that both of them were trying harder this time, maybe Dumbledore had been talking to Snape too.

"The Headmaster told me that you weren't happy with my teaching methods, he told me I should explain to you more clearly what I wish you to do," Snape continued.. Harry wonderd if Snape was using legilimency but he thought he would know about it if he was, after what had happened when his teacher had legilimised him in their last lessons. Snape smiled sarcastically at Harry. "NO I wasn't legilimising you Mr Potter, your expression clearly told me you thought I was, maybe you should learn to control your facial expressions as well as controlling your mind and what people see in it," harry felt embarrassed. Could this man really read him like a book? Harry blinked and tried to look uninterested and bored. Snape almost smiled.

"I don't mean you to empty your mind of all thought when you occlude Mr Potter, I mean you to fill your mind with something that will shield your memories from being detected. When I occlude I fill my mind with images of water, I see a river and I hide all my thoughts behind it like a shield. When people look into my mind they only see the thoughts I put outside the shield so that people don't think I am occluding."

Harry could sort of understand what Snape meant, but he didn't know how to make that happen in his own mind. He nodded at Snape to let him see he understood.

"You need to find your own image," Snape continued, "And try to fill your mind with that image. I'll show you what I mean, come and sit here with me."

Harry felt a bit apprehensive about that Oh heck he was positively terrified, but he couldn't back down, so he went and sat on the floor next to his teacher. Snapewithrrew a vial from the pocket of his robes .

'A calming draught, I think you need it,' he explained when Harry looked uncertainly at it. Harry sat tensely for a bit, tried to fight the potion that was slowly relaxing him, calming him. Snape's hand touched his temples and began to rub them softly. Harry flinched away slightly but didn't want to show Snape he was afraid. He wasn't a child, sirius wouldn't let Snape hurt him. He tried to relax and realized that Snape's touch was quite gentle. Strange, he didn't think the man had any gentleness in him.Suddenly Harry could see a river in his mind, he could hear the flowing of water over rocks. The river filled his mind until there was nothing else, until gradually it faded away and Snape removed his hands.

"I understand now," Harry said happily. He felt this was something he could learn to do, maybe Occlumency wasn't so hard after all. Snape looked satisfied.

"I think that will do for our first lesson. Try to find your own image Mr Potter, think about that before next week"  
Snape looked a little drained, but stood up and departed with nothing else but a nod for Sirius and Amelia. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once more, I'm not Jkr I'm not making money off this story, this is a work of fanfiction based on the writings of JKR with ideas from 1 or 2 other fics but the plot and any OC's are mine.

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry for not updating forever, I have no better excuse than laziness. I'm giving you 3 chapters today to make up for it.

Chapter Eight

That Dreaded Piece of Parchment

Harry thought a lot about that strange Occlumency lesson during the next few days. He tried doing as Snape suggested and filling his mind with different

images, trying to find which was the right one for him, but he had no luck with that so far. He could fill his mind with water but Snape didn't want him

to use that image because it was his own and Voldemort would see it next time he tried searching Harry's mind and would know that Snape was teaching Harry to occlude. Harry tried filling his mind with the image

of the stag that was his Patronus, or with the image of the black dog Sirius transformed into but it didn't work because they didn't stay still and his

mind followed them. He tried to fill his mind with the blue sky, but little white clouds kept floating across his vision and distracting him. He hoped he

would find the right image sooner rather than later, Snape was being reasonable but that would stop quickly enough if he thought Harry wasn't trying.

Something happened two days later that took his mind right off Occlumency. Lupin arrived in the afternoon and walked out to where the three of them were

resting in hammocks that Sirius had conjured. Harry was almost asleep when he heard the voice of his former professor.

"Hello Remus, what's that you've got?" he asked, noticing the parchments in Lupin's hand.

"Something you and Amelia have been waiting for," he answered. Harry drowsily wondered what Lupin was on about, but Amelia, who was more awake than he was,

got it first.

"O.W.L results?" she asked tremulously.

"Yes," Lupin affirmed. Harry and Amelia were out of their hammocks in an instant and were taking the two rolls of parchment from Lupin's hand. Harry's hands

were shaking so that he could hardly unroll his but at last he had it open and he read his results. He read them, re-read them and read them again. Over

all he was quite happy with them, he had an "Outstanding" in Defence Against the Dark Arts, with a score of 115 and he had "exceeds expectations" for

Transfiguration Charms Care of Magical Creatures Herbology and potions. He had expected the "Poor" in Astronomy and Divination, that didn't bother him,

but the one thing that did bother him was the E he got in Potions, because he knew Snape wouldn't accept him into his N.E.W.T Potions class and he needed

potions to become an Auror, which was the only thing he wanted to be. He tried not to think about that and wondered instead how Ron and Hermione had fared

with their results. Hermione would have got "Outstanding" in everything he thought, but he guessed Ron's results were similar to his. Then he thought of

Amelia and looked over at her.

"How did you go?" he asked.

"Fairly well," she said, "I was surprised with the "Outstanding" I got in potions though, I thought I did badly in the practical. I got an O in Charms

too and an E in most other things except for Care of Magical Creatures, I got a P in that, but it was because I only knew the theory, I didn't have much

chance to see many magical creatures, I don't suppose I will be allowed to continue it now," she said a bit sadly.

"an O in Potions, wow!" Harry said, wishing his result was as good, "but you needn't worry about Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid will let anyone in who

wants to join I think, I don't guess he'll have many of us this year."

"Will you be doing it?" she asked.

"Hagrid wouldn't forgive me if I didn't," Harry joked, but truly he felt his big friend would be offended if he didn't go on with his subject.

"How did you sit for your exams?" Harry wondered. He knew Amelia had been home tutored and wondered if they sent out an examiner to test her.

"O we did them in the Ministry, there were a quite a few of us, we flooed into the Ministry every day for the tests and back home at night."

Harry thought that would be a bit daunting, doing the tests at the ministry itself.

"Do you know what you want to be when you finish school?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, I want to be a healer, and you?"

"I wanted to be an Auror, but Snape won't let anyone into his Potions class unless they get an "Outstanding" in their O.W.L.s so I guess that counts me

out." Harry was still trying to come to terms with that. He had been hoping that somehow he would scrape and "O" but he knew that Potions wasn't exactly his best subject. He felt disappointed and unsure about his future now, and he prayed to whoever might be listening that somehow some way he could continue with potions and do well enough to get into the Auror programme, but he knew he didn't have much hope with the way Snape was. If he was Draco Malfoy Snape would make an exception for him Harry felt sure, but Snape wouldn't lift a finger for Harry Potter.

"O I'm sorry about that," Amelia said sympathetically.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Well I think it's time for a celebration, I have a surprise for you inside, come and see," Lupin said. They followed him inside, leaving Sirius who

was still sleeping in his hammock. On the table was two large peanut butter and chocolate icecreams from Florean

Fortescue's, and piles of cauldron cakes, pumpkin pasties, sweets and a flagon of Butterbeer.

"O this is nice," Amelia said happily.

"Yeah, thanks Remus" Harry said. They sat down and began to eat and drink.

"We should get Sirius," Amelia said, beginning to get up, but Lupin rose and said that he would go.

"O by the way I have these for you Harry," he handed two letters to him and Harry saw they were from Ron and Hermione. Harry opened the letters gladly and

began to read.

"Harry, I heard Mum and Dad talking about Sirius, the good old Extendable Ears still come in useful, so I knew he was still alive somehow and that you were

with him. It's incredible, bloody brilliant of Sirius to think of the Portkey when he fell through that veil thing.

"Percy apologised to Mum and Dad and he's moved back home, the git. Ginny and I still don't trust him. He says he couldn't believe that you and Dumbledore

were telling the truth about you know who, but he knows now because Fudge saw him. He really is the world's biggest prat.

"Mum sends her love and says if it's ok with Sirius I can come and visit you in a few weeks time.

"ron"

Harry didnt' know what to think about Percy, he certainly didn't trust the way he had tried to get back into his family's good books now, maybe he was still spying for the ministry. Harry thought the Weasley's should be more careful. He opened Hermione's letter.

"Dear Harry:

"Wow I can't believe that Sirius is really still alive, you must be so happy to be with him again. It's good that Dumbledore has let you spend the summer

with him, and Sirius must be happy to be away from that dark house in Grimmauld place.

"Ron and I will come to visit you but I think we should give you more time with Sirius first.

"Keep in touch, Harry.

"Love from Hermione."

Harry smiled. It was so good to hear from his friends. He thought about Amelia and wondered if she had any friends. It sounded like she had lead rather

a quiet life with just her parents. he could remember what life was like having no friends at all, and he felt sorry for Amelia if she had no friends.

He remembered all the times Ron and Hermione had helped him, and been there for him and he resolved to continue the friendship that was growing between him and Amelia and be there for her too.

Sirius and Lupin came inside and Sirius clapped Harry on the shoulder and smiled at Amelia.

"Well done the both of you," he said, happy for them, "But how could you start partying without me?" He and Lupin sat down. Sirius waved his wand and two glasses came zooming out of the cupboard, the

flagon of Butterbeer lifted itself up and filled the glasses, before floating to Harry and Amelia's glasses and refilling them. Then the flagon settled

back in the middle of the table. He took a chocolate frog from a pack and tossed the card to Harry. The picture on the front was Enid's.

Enid Llewellyn, keeper of Merlinswood.

Enid has travelled the world seeking traces of ancient magic. She lives in the south of Wales and earns her living by making and selling harps.

Enid enjoys visiting old Churches, music and reading.

Harry read the card and tossed it to Amelia who thanked him with a smile.

A/N: I wanted to say thanks for all the reviews each of them are much appreciated. I also want to make a comment in reply to one of the reviews I received, yes Snape is in this story and he's much nicer than he is in JKR's writing but well this is an AU story and I like to think that Snape has a human side. This isn't going to be one of those snape adopts Harry fics, but he does have a part to play. Also someone else asked me about Dudley, he will appear again in chapter 14. As for the Chrystal Cave influence I don't know where that all comes into the story yet but it will eventually I'm just following where the inspiration leads. Thanks again to those who have read and reviewed this story.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all my friends.

Chapter Nine

Light and Darkness

Snape arrived for the second Occlumency lesson and was greatly disappointed to find that Harry hadn't found an image to fill his mind with. Wasn't the boy taking this siriously? He thought angrily. Why can't he just do what he's asked for once in his life. He took a second look at Harry and realized the boy was overly anxious. I can't guide him to an immage if he's this anxious. He held back his tirade, and decided for a calmer approach.

"You still don't seem to be taking this seriously Mr Potter."

he sneered. The boy flinched. What is wrong with him today, he asked himself.

"I have tried, Sir, I just haven't found one that works for me,"

Snape considered him for a moment.

"tell me what immages you have tried?"

"Uh sir do I have to? I mean is that really important?"

The question was answered by the cold look in Snape's eyes.

"Well I've tried a blue sky, but little white clouds kept floating across it, and a stag but..."

But, everything has too much detail." Snape said reflectively.

"Potter you need to have an immage you can get lost in. Something that you can hide your memories behind and only show those you don't mind the dark Lord seeing.

Keep trying. We don't want Voldemort to know the truth of that prophecy or any other secrets he may get from your mind." "

"I will keep trying, alright? I know it's important and I do want to learn," Harry said defensively.

The professor just staired at him. It was almost like he was studying him, but Harry was pretty sure he wasn't invading his mind, yet anyway.

"Uh sir, does this mean we can't have a lesson until I find an immage?" The boy actually looked disappointed. Snape simply shook his head.

"Well for today's lesson, since you can fill your mind with the water image, we will use that. I want you to do that now and try to keep me out of your

memories. Raise your shield and push me out Potter." Uh o, Harry thought, here we go again. He immediately filled his mind with water, a waterfall dropping into a river, he focused all his attention

on that and didn't even know when Snape entered his mind.

Snape tried to enter, tried to see what was wrong with the boy, though why he should suddenly want to know baffled him. He couldn't however, perhaps his teaching methods last school year left a lot to be desired he admitted grudgingly. Perhaps the boy really was trying to learn this time. If I can gain his trust, I may be able to help him find an immage and even show him how to keep the dark Lord out! He stopped the spell and instead spoke to Harry.

"You have been trying," Snape reluctantly admitted. "I can't get into your memories." Harry was surprised at even that admission from Snape,

he thought it must have been the nicest thing his teacher had ever said to him. Before he knew it though, Snape was in his mind and Harry was on the floor.

He tried to fill his mind with water again but this time he wasn't quick enough. Memories flashed before his eyes. Him being at the zoo that time on Dudley's birthday, talking to a huge snake, the glass vanishing and uncle vernon's reaction. No he screamed in his mind. I don't want him to see. no!At last Snape withdrew his mind and Harry sat up shakily. He had to hold his breath to stop himself from gasping. Not even Ron and Hermione knew how he had been treated by his aunt and uncle. He wasn't going to give Snape those memories, but he had..

"You didn't shield your mind Mr Potter," Snape said ominously, "The dark Lord isn't going to ask nicely if he can take a look in your head and he won't wait

around for you to get your shield up,"

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

Severus looked again at the boy. He was obviously very distressed and what he saw didn't make a lot of sense to him. Oh, he understood that Potter was a Parselmouth, but he didn't understand what happened after the boy had released the snake. It looked like accidental magic to Snape. so why? The professor didn't know how to ask the question any other way so he asked bluntly.

"Why did that man lock you in that cupboard?" Harry suddenly couldn't breathe. A red flush krept up his neck and turned his cheeks almost redder than the Weasley boys.

"That's my business," Harry snapped.

"You weren't too keen on keeping out of my business as I remember," Snape said snidely. At that remark, the boy went positively white! This was a puzzle, Snape just didn't understand it and he didn't understand why he wanted to know so badly.

He had to get out of here and think, decide what he would do. He seemed to calm himself and shake his head as if dismissing the subject. He at least was fairly sure that the boy regretted looking in that pensieve, maybe he should give him a break, he conceeded.

"I have to go now, Mr Potter, but we will discuss

this again."

As he was fluing away, he thought he heard the boy whisper,

"not if Ican help it."

The potions master sat in his dungion and wondered yet again what was troubling the boy?He looked upset and he was clearly hesitant to discuss what that memory was about. Surely the famous

and pampered Harry Potter had no dark secrets to hide? It couldn't be his relatives who pampered and probably ran to his beck and call locking him in that cupboard? There had to be an answer. But severus, why do you want to know? He challenged himself. "Because I can't teach him properly if he is desperately hiding from me. I have to access his mind to try to find a suitable immage, to teach him how to layer his thoughts. There was more to that explanation, and Snape didn't want to delve in to it too much. What did it matter to him whether or not the boy was distressed. Snape abruptly stood up. He didn't have time to think about this just now, he had a potion to brew for the Werewolf.

He set to work on his potion, but strangely, he kept seeing Harry's face. The expression looked haunted, almost frightened. Severus knew that feeling all too well.

Harry didn't even want to think about what had just happened. He went outside to find Sirius, he needed to be with someone who cared about him. He didn't

want to think about that cupboard or the prospect of telling Snape about it. He found Sirius and Amelia talking to Enid.

"You look distressed," Enid said, gazing at Harry. She had the gentlest and kindest eyes Harry had ever seen.

He smiled at her and shrugged. It didn't work however, for his Godfather was looking at him intently.

"Was it awful?" Sirius asked sympathetically.

Harry nodded, his face going pale again. His eyes grew wild as he answered his godfather.

"Snape saw me in the cupboard at Privet Drive, he wants me to tell him about it but I don't want to," He blurted out all in a rush. Enid and Amelia looked puzzled, but Sirius just nodded. He knew what he was talking

about, Harry had told him what life was like with those horrible relatives of his. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and felt him shaking. Sirius felt

angry with the headmaster, why couldn't Dumbledore see why Snape teaching Harry Occlumency was a bad idea? If only he was good at Occlumency, he could teach him. Sirius had to admit that he had spent too much time fooling around with James to master occlumency however.

Enid took Harry's hands and held them tightly, it was somehow comforting.

"Darkness is all around you," she said in her soft warm voice, "You need to find the light within yourself. Seek the light within you and do not allow the

darkness to overcome you." Harry looked in to her eyes. He didn't think he understood what she was saying, but the more he looked at this woman, the more he thought he understood. 

"What light are you talking about?" he asked softly.

"You already know Harry. I see it deep down in your heart."

Harry suddenly thought he knew what she meant, he was sinking in a sea of darkness but he had light in his heart. It was love, just like Dumbledore

said, love for Sirius and Ron and Hermione, that love had kept him going even in the darkest times of his life. The love of his mother had saved his life, protected him from Voldemort, from professor Quirrel and would always protect him.

Suddenly his mind was filled with light, warm, rich pure, golden light. It sprang up from somewhere inside him and filled him with warmth from the top of his

head to the tips of his toes. The light filled him with happiness and hope and Harry discovered he had found his image for Occlumency. He smiled and thanked

Enid who nodded and squeezed his hands before letting go of them.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks as always to witherwings1972 my friend and beta, ithout whom this story would not be what it is.

Chapter ten

Snape's demand

Severus snape had been working all afternoon on the Wolfsbane potion. It was almost full moon and Lupin needed a fresh supply. Dumbledore had asked him

to continue making it, as if I didnt' have enough to do, snape thought.

He was putting his things away when his mind again returned to Harry.

Snape had always thought of him as a spoiled, pampered brat, indulged by his relatives as

well as by Dumbledore, but there were clearly things in the boy's past he didn't want disclosed. Snape knew what it was to have horrible things in your

past that you didn't want anyone to see. Clearly Harry didn't trust him and that wasn't going to help things when it came to Occlumency. He knew that he hadn't made it easy for the boy to trust him, having gone out of his way to make Potter's life miserable since he arrived at Hogwarts. Severus wasn't sure if this was something he wanted to get involved in, wasn't sure even if he could help Harry. He had hated James after all, could he put all that aside? If he was going to be honest with himself, he just didn't know. Did the boy even need help? Severus had to do something about this. He wasn't going to let this boy open old wounds or play with his head.

Coming to a decision he hurried out of his potions lab and into his sittingroom. Taking some powder he threw it into the flames and flooed to Dumbledore's office.

"Severus, this is a surprise," Dumbledore said, looking up from the parchment he was reading, "Sit down my boy. Have a drink with me." Dumbledore conjured

two glasses and a bottle of rich red wine. The bottle filled the glasses before floating over to a shelf and settling itself. The glasses went into Snape

and Dumbledore's hands and they each took a sip.

"I imagine there's a reason for you arriving in my office in this unexpected way," Dumbledore asked curiously, "It's not every day I see you here." Snape

shook his head, uncertain how to say what was on his mind. Rising to his feet, he went over to the window and stared out for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

When he came up here he hadn't been sure what he was going to do but he knew that something had to be done. He saw yet again Harry Potter's distressed expression

and the nervousness in his eyes when he had asked him about the cupboard. Severus wondered fleetingly why the look on the boy's face should bother him that much. He knew wy deep down however, but he wasn't going to think about it now. He didn't even know if he was thinking logically or if he was finally losing the plot.Snape turned and looked at Dumbledore.

"You have to find another occlumency teacher for Potter," he said harshly.

"Ah I thought it might have been that," Dumbledore said calmly, "Is Harry giving you trouble? He said he would try and get along better with you."

"You're an Occlumens, you know that without trust progress is difficult. He doesn't trust me and the idea of working with me makes him nervous." Snape asked himself yet again why he was so concerned about the Potter brat, but the vulnerability he had seen in the boy's eyes had touched him. He had been foolish to treat Harry as if

he were James, suddenly that was all too clear to him. He had to convince Dumbledore, because if he spent too much more time with the boy he would have to find out, he would have to know, and he really didn't want to.

"You must overcome that, both of you must overcome it. You can help each other and work together. Neither of you know the other as well as you think you

do," Dumbledore said quietly but firmly, "No Severus I won't find someone else, you must continue as you have begun. There are more similarities between

you and Harry than either of you know and you must learn to trust each other and work together, to strengthen our side. Each of you has a vital part to

play." Severus staired at the headmaster. He wanted to ask what Dumbledore knew, but figured he wasn't going to tell him anything. Snape realised the sense of what the headmaster was saying, however, he knew that both of them were important to the Order and it was probably advisable

for them to work more closely together, but snape didn't like it and he thought Harry wouldn't either. The truth was, he didn't want to get close to this boy, didn't want old memories dredged up. He could see by the look in the old man's eyes, that he wasn't going to give an inch.

"How on earth am I to win his trust?" he asked exasperatedly, "We have hated each other from the moment he entered Hogwarts."

Dumbledore adjusted his half moon specticles. He looked at the younger man kindly.

"Time, Severus," Dumbledore said, and took a sip of his drink, "Time and patience."

"We don't have time, old man," Snape said exasperatedly, "The Dark Lord could look into that boy's mind at any time and discover things we don't want him to know. Do you want him to know the prophecy and the fact I'm teaching Potter? Do you want him to question my loyalties again, now that I have finally gained my former place in the Inner Circle? What are you thinking of, old man?"

"Don't fret yourself Severus, Harry is protected where he is, both myself and another have put spells on the boy and the place they are staying. Despite my age I do have a firm grasp of m y sanity dear boy. You have the Summer to work with Harry and hopefully he will know how to protect his mind in that time. I know if you work together it can be accomplished."

Snape thought Dumbledore was asking a hell of a lot from both himself

and Potter, but he resolved to try. It seemed he had no other choice. His questioning mind wasn't going to leave him alone and neither was this annoying old man. Oh Severus he chided himself. You spy for the dark Lord and you're letting a 16 year old boy work you in to a state? Surely you can face this, it's nothing like you've faced in the past.

"Fine albus." Snape snapped after a few moments, "I'll try to get on with the boy, try to teach himwhat I can, since you leave me no choice in the matter." Dumbledore stood up and shook the other man's hand.

"I think it will be good for both of you Severus." Snape just shrugged and helped himself to some flu powder.

Dumbledore smiled to himself as he watched the professor floo away.

A/N: Thanks for sticking with this story so far and I promise not to take so long to update it again, I know it can be hugely frustrating when you like a story and the author takes an eternity to update.


End file.
